Birth of an Arrancar
by Scorpio Patrick
Summary: Follow the story of this young Arrancar on his way to become one of the strongest arrancars of all.


**this is my first Bleach fanfic so I hope you all will like it.**

**I have created a character of my own and it is his POV.**

**Extra explanations about him come in the story.**

**Beside my own character Nelliel and Grimmjow are the most important characters.**

**All you have to know now is that he became blind after changing into an arrancar.**

I woke up and I opened my eyes, well I thought I opened them because I couldn't see anything.

'Where am I,' I thought. 'Why can't I see anything?'

"Hello... is someone out there?" I asked.

No reply.

"Hello." I tried again.

I made now sure I knew that I opened my eyes, but still I couldn't see anything.

Maybe someone placed something around my eyes, I placed my hand on my eye all I could fell was some kind of bone like thing on my face.

'What is this?' I thought as I started exploring it with my hand.

The masks edge walked over the middle of my head covering half of my hair, it covered a small part of my left eye then it went further down to my mouth, form the side of my mouth there pointed three teeth downwards.

'What is this?' I thought again.

I went over the side of my face and I found out that this Mask was completely stuck to my face and there was no way it was going to get off, I also found out that the mask had an ear on it, a wolf ear to be more precise.

After exploring my new face I slowly started walking.

I could hear every sound no matter how small it was, probably because of that wolf ear.

I quickly found out I was in a forest because everywhere I felt were trees.

I kept on walking slowly felling what was in front of me, until I couldn't find any more trees, so I kneeled down and felt the earth.

I felt sand under my hands, weird sand.

I started crawling further, just to have something to rely on which could help me find my way, I hoped I would find someone and he or she would help me.

I crawled and I crawled and because I was blind I couldn't see where the sun was or if the sun was up so I didn't knew what time it was.

I became tired so I decided to sleep a bit, as I laid down I could hear something, I decided to keep listening if I heard it again, but I didn't so I went to sleep.

I dreamed of bright pretty colours, but that was all.

As I woke up I heard something move and it wasn't the wind.

"Who is there!" I screamed.

...

No reply.

"Who is there." I screamed again.

...

No reply again.

I started crawling further.

I heard the sound again.

I stood up and turned around, but as I did so I lost my balance and I fell back down.

I heard a grin.

"W...who are you please help me!" I started freaking out, why was this happening to me.

"Help, help, PLEASE HELP ME!" at that moment I felt small soft hands on my lower arm.

"Relax," A pretty girlish voice said. "You are going to be fine."

"Who are you." I asked still terrified.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, former tres Espada." Nelliel said.

"What... what is an Espada?"

"Well there are 10 Espada's and they are special arrancars, stronger arrancars, and the lower your level is the stronger you are." Nelliel explained me.

"Where are those Espada's? Are they nice? Can we go there? Can I become one?" I asked.

"You have a lot of questions, but yes we can go to them, but I have to warn you, some Espada's aren't so nice."

"Well if you say it, I believe you, you were once one of them."

"Come follow me."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"You don't even know my name."

"True but I guess you don't know it yet."

"How do you mean?"

"Well if an arrancar is just born, like you, he doesn't know much, he has to find all different kind of things out, like your name."

"But. I know my name."

"What is your name?"

"I am Raitonin, Raitonin Okami, Raito for short nice to meet you." as I holder my hand for her to shake it I exidently touched her breast, I got it back quickly.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"It's okay." Nelliel said, she took my hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Can I ask you something?, Nelliel." I asked.

"Of course, and please call me Nell." She said.

"Can I feel how you look like, Nell?"

"Well of course." I raised my hands to lay them on her face, but as my hands went up they were stopped by Nell's breasts.

"Sorry, again." 'Damn her breasts are big, and soft.'

Nell took my hands and placed them on her face, her face was warm, was she blushing.

"This is my face."

I slowly started exploring her face, she had a soft and pretty face as I went up I found her Mask.

"What is this?" I asked pointing at her Mask.

"That is my hollow mask, you have one too, it looks like a wolf skull to me." she said.

"I like the ear." I said.

"Me too." Nell touched my ear and if I had a tale it would be wagging, luckily I got the ear and not the tail.

I had a clear picture of how she looked in my head.

"Thank you, shall we go Nell?" I asked.

"Yes good idea."

I went to the ground again, but Nell took my arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well that way I can see where we are going."

"I can see, so I will look where we are going, just walk straight up okay?"

"Okay."

Nell held my arm as we walked further.

"So why did you say you are the former tres Espada?" I asked.

"Someone tricked me and did something so that I couldn't come back to them for a while, but now I can I don't want it, so now I visit them sometimes, but that is all." I heard she was having a hard time.

"What is the name of that basted that tricked you?"

"His name is Nnoitra Gilga, now the quinto Espada."

"Then I will train and become stronger than him and avenge you." I said a serious as possible.

"That is nice of you, but I won't ask you to do that." Nell said.

**That's it for now, I will try to upload part two as soon as possible.**

**I hope you liked reading the story so far, please review what you think about it.**

**Greetings.**

**Scorpio Patrick.**


End file.
